Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir: The Akumatized Chefs
by Varian4eves
Summary: Robert and Riley get akumatized during a vacation to France when Mandee and Jackie make fun of them yet again. A The Loudest House! and Miraculous Ladybug crossover.


During Spring Break, the Miller and Robinson family was at the Miller home deciding on their traditional Spring Break vacation destination.

David: I say we go to the Boston Science Museum! They have loads of stuff!

Greg: Not that! We go there EVERY YEAR!

Henry: But what about our usual spot at the Tipton in Boston? I love their nightly buffets!

Lizzie: Or we could go to LA. I could interview the troubled celebrities about their traumatic experience with fame.

Emma: Or check out the Authors Hall of Fame!

Brittany: Well, we COULD check out the Statue of Liberty in New York...or the pyramids in Egypt...or even the official spot the Revolutionary War actually took place. I have the exact historical facts for all of them.

David: Sorry, but my idea's superior!

Sarah and Todd noticed Robert and Riley staring off into space.

Sarah: Did you have an idea for a location?

Robert: A location for what?

Todd: For our Spring Break vacation, of course!

Melissa: We've had one every year since as long as I can remember!

Bethany: So, what do you pick?

Robert: I say...

Riley: Maybe...

Robert & Riley (in unison): Paris, France!

Sarah: Paris?

Todd: Intriguing...

Brittany: Hey, that's a great idea, bro. We could check out the Louvre. They have WONDERFUL paintings... and Bobby told me that the Mona Lisa is there. I've always wanted to see it up close!

Sarah: Then Paris it is!

The Millers and Robinsons cheered.

A day later, both families reached the airport.

Sarah: Well, this is it. We're heading to Paris!

Melissa: Did everyone remember their passports?

Everyone raised their hands.

Melissa: Good.

Just then, Robert saw two familiar looking girls sitting in the waiting area and nudged Riley.

Robert: Oh no. Do you see what I see?

Riley: What is it?

Robert pointed towards the girls.

Robert: It's Mandee and Jackie! They're totally stalking us!

Riley: Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!

Robert: But what's the likelihood they're going to Paris?

Riley: Yeah. They could be going to England...or India...or Turkey...or Japan, even...

Robert: Yeaaah...

Sarah pulled them aside.

Sarah: We're about to board the plane! Come on!

Robert and Riley nodded and followed their families.

On the plane, Robert and Riley had their own seats to themselves.

Mandee and Jackie boarded shortly after them and sat in the row next to Robert and Riley.

Robert: Oh great! What are you doing here on OUR vacation?

Mandee: I have you know, our parents both agreed to take us to the city of love... for, maybe finding new French dates for prom.

Jackie: Yeah! We heard French boys are more sophisticated than American boys. But like you'd know anything about it.

Robert: Well, we wanted to go to France to check out the remarkable cuisines there!

Riley: I hope both of us can attend a French culinary school someday.

Mandee and Jackie laughed.

Mandee: Good luck!

Jackie: Yeah! I don't think the French chefs would take anyone so...

Jackie wrinkled her nose with disgust.

Jackie: ...gay.

Robert and Riley rolled their eyes and took out their phones and earphones.

Robert: We won't let those brats ruin our vacation.

Riley: Exactly.

They put their earphones in and leaned on each other.

A whole day passed. The airplane landed in Paris.

Sarah: Okay. Your father and I, as well as Melissa and Bethany reserved a spot at the Le Grand Paris hotel just a few blocks from here.

David: But that place is totally expensive! How on EARTH could you afford it!

Henry: I do your taxes. You can't.

Todd: Well, we've been saving up. Now let's go!

Robert: As long as Mandee and Jackie won't follow us!

Sarah: What are you talking about?

Riley sighed.

Riley: Mandee and Jackie have followed us to Paris. They sat by us on the plane and were extremely obnoxious!

Melissa: Hey, I know Mandee and Jackie. Their parents were some of my friends in high school. They're very nice.

Riley: Mandee and Jackie are NOT nice!

Robert: They pick on us all the time for being gay!

David: Believe them. They do. And I shall get revenge on them for messing with my brother!

Todd: Enough, please. We should get to the hotel before our reservation expires.

Robert: Okay. Ask if they have a separate room for Riley and me.

Sarah: The rooms are only about the size of our living room...but I'll see what we can do.

The Millers and Robinsons reached the hotel. The adults were checking in at the front desk while Robert, Riley, and the other Miller siblings were waiting in the lobby.

Just then, Mandee and Jackie, along with what looked like their parents and Jackie's younger brother entered the hotel.

Robert and Riley noticed them.

Robert: Oh great! Couldn't they stay at a different hotel?

Riley: Yeah! There's tons in Paris!

David: Relax. We're probably going to end up on the OPPOSITE side of the building as them.

Greg: Yeah. This hotel is HUGE!

Henry: You'll probably never notice them.

Lizzie: And besides, Mandee and Jackie HAVE been very picky. Maybe they'll hate this place and leave.

Emma: Besides, if they bug you this much, do what I do and look at a book.

Brittany: Exactly. They're probably going to be absorbed in themselves and their families anyways...

Robert and Riley sighed.

Robert: I guess you're right.

Riley: Yeah! What could go wrong?

Things went wrong. Very wrong indeed. The room Robert, Riley, and their families were staying in was right across from Mandee and Jackie's.

Robert and Riley were bummed after discovering this.

Sarah noticed this and comforted them.

Sarah: What's wrong? Usually on big trips like this, you go to any known restaurant there is in that location.

Robert: Not when Mandee and Jackie are around.

Sarah looked confused.

Robert: Mom, they've been bullying Riley and me ever since they discovered we're gay.

Riley: It's SO annoying! No one ever seems to stop them!

Robert: They get away with EVERYTHING!

Riley: Now if you'll excuse us, we must spread the word!

Riley grabbed a rainbow pin out of his pocket and put it on his sweatshirt.

Sarah: Okay, just be back for dinner. The owner's daughter, Chloe was nice enough to give us a discount!

Robert: We will!

Robert and Riley left.

Robert and Riley were in the park and had two cardboard signs with "GAY PEOPLE MATTER TOO!" written on the front in big rainbow letters.

Robert: Thank goodness we still packed these!

Riley: I know!

A teenage girl with black hair and a teenage guy with blonde hair went up to Robert and Riley.

Girl: These signs are neat!

Guy: What's the cause?

Robert: Glad you asked...

Girl: Marinette. And this is Adrien. Soooo...

Marinette blushed and smiled hugely.

Adrien: So, what are these signs for?

Riley: These signs are to spread awareness.

Robert: You see, we're a couple...

Riley: ...and we want everyone to know that gay people need love too!

Robert: So spread the word!

Marinette: I will! Most definitely!

Adrien: I'm sure lots of people would love to hear about this.

Marinette and Adrien left.

Robert: Two people actually took the time to understand!

Riley: Yeah! We're NOT freaks!

Robert and Riley could hear a familiar voice.

Voice: Think again, losers...

Robert and Riley turned around suddenly. Mandee and Jackie were right in front of them and was with a pretty blonde haired girl.

Robert: Mandee?

Riley: Jackie?

Robert and Riley noticed the girl.

Robert: And who's this?

Jackie: This is our new friend, Chloe.

Chloe: Adrien told me there were two guys in the park holding up some rainbow signs. I just had to see for myself.

Mandee: Give it up, Robert and Riley. Even in Paris, you're weird.

Jackie: Yeah. You'll never become famous chefs if you're still gay.

Chloe: Let's face it. I'll tell my dad and he'll never let you back in my hotel again!

The three girls left.

Robert and Riley tore up their signs and sat on a park bench and looked sad.

Robert: I don't believe this!

In a dark and dismal lair, there stands a tall supervillain wearing a purple suit with a black butterfly shaped lapel. A ton of butterflies were surrounding him. This villain is known as Hawk Moth. He was watching everything go down.

Hawk Moth: Ah, when two gay boys can't give a message. Butterflies, go out there and akumatize these two poor souls!

Hawk Moth summoned two butterflies and turned them all dark.

The dark butterflies flew out of the window.

Robert and Riley were still sitting on the park bench. The two butterflies went into Robert's sunglasses and Riley's rainbow pin.

Hawk Moth (from lair): Homochefs, this is Hawk Moth. I'm giving you both the power to turn straight people into homosexuals and cook poisonous food for those two homophobic girls that judged you. That way there will be no more straights and homophobes. But in return, you both must get me Cat Noir's and Ladybug's Miraculouses!

Robert and Riley were mind controlled and grinned evilly.

Robert: As you wish, Hawk Moth.

Riley: We'll do it!

Robert and Riley both changed drastically in appearance. Robert's hair was rainbow streaked, his skin was blue, and he wore his shades over his eyes and his usual outfit darkened with a darkened rainbow cape. Riley's hair and eyes were bright red, his skin was a light green, he had two fangs, and is now wearing a long dark green robe with a darkened rainbow pin underneath his regular clothes.

Robert and Riley as the Homochefs began terrorizing the city.

Homochef #1 (Robert): Can anyone tell me where Mandee Barnes and Jackie Matthews are?

Homochef #2 (Riley): If you tell us, we'll give you all free desserts...

Homochef #1 (Robert): But if you don't, you shall see what it's like to be us!

Robert and Riley snapped their fingers. A few straight couples in Paris was broken up immediately and turned gay.

A brown haired girl with glasses was filming the whole thing.

Girl: Your friend Alya here! This is getting intense! These two villains appeared outta nowhere and turned half of Paris gay! In the meantime, Chloe brought two new friends back to her hotel. Let's hope Ladybug and Cat Noir can save the day like always!

Homochef #2 (Riley): Thank you!

The Homochefs teleported to the hotel.

Mandee and Jackie were in the penthouse balcony gossiping with Chloe.

Mandee: So Leni told me she's never liked Gabriel Agreste, who is like, the top designer in Paris!

Jackie: So I was like, "NO WAY!"

Mandee: Then Foop and Goldie acted like they hated each other because some muscled freak crashed their vacation to some bizarro planet!

Jackie: And I'm now like "WHO CARES!?"

Mandee: And the worst part of all of this...my crush on Riley. GONE! Yeah, he's gay and likes some halfwit...Robert.

Chloe: Who cares about that? I told Jean to get me my hot cocoa THREE HOURS AGO! He's so fired!

The Homochefs flew up to the penthouse balcony.

Homochef #1 (Robert): You want hot cocoa, you little brat? Come and get some!

Robert snapped his fingers. A HUGE hot cocoa cup with a thousand sticky marshmallows doused Chloe, Mandee, and Jackie.

Chloe: Who ARE you two creeps! You ruined my hair!

Homochef #2 (Riley): We are the Homochefs! And we're after your two braindead friends!

Chloe: Take them! I'm done with their constant gossip!

Mandee: Chloe, how could you!

Jackie: Yeah! I thought we were friends!

Chloe: Not anymore! Homochefs, come and get them!

Robert and Riley smirked and snapped their fingers.

Mandee and Jackie vanished in thin air.

Homochef #1 (Robert): They're now gone! In some place they'd totally hate!

Chloe: No! I was just kidding! WHY'D YOU TAKE MY ONLY FRIENDS?!

Chloe burst into tears while the Homochefs laughed and teleported out.

Meanwhile, Mandee and Jackie were in a big pot in the hotel's kitchen. Inside the pot was butternut squash soup.

Marlena, the head chef came into the kitchen and observed the pot of soup.

Marlena: Yep! Looks good enough to serve to our special guests!

Marlena placed the soup in a big bowl.

Mandee & Jackie (in unison): Ow!

Marlena took the bowl out to the dining hall where the rest of the Millers and Riley's parents were seated.

David: Man, this soup is good enough to eat!

Greg: Robert and Riley are missing out!

Lizzie: Speaking of which... Where ARE Robert and Riley!?

Sarah: Don't worry, kids. I gave them permission to go to the park.

Emma: But I was just AT the park! They weren't there.

Brittany: I'm worried.

Henry: Likewise. I'm not too hungry now.

David: Neither am I. Can I be excused? I want to text Foop and Lisa about my trip.

Todd: Very well. Go ahead.

David left the table.

Marinette, who was sitting at a table near the Millers and Robinsons suspected something.

She noticed Mandee and Jackie floating in the soup.

Marinette: Oh no! What's this?

She took a closer look at the soup.

Marinette: I think something's in your soup.

Lizzie: What?!

Melissa: Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure it's just vegetables.

Marinette: Vegetables, eh?

Marinette grabbed a fork and grazed Mandee and Jackie's hair with it.

Mandee & Jackie (in unison): Ow!

Henry: Did the soup just talk?

Greg: Awesome! I've always wanted talking soup! Wait til I tell Lucas and Marcus!

Marinette: Well. That soup. Is... Not ready yet.

Marinette grabbed the soup and brought it to the kitchen.

She left the dining hall and went into the private bathroom next to it.

Marinette: Exactly what I feared. Time to transform! Tiki, Spots on!

Marinette suddenly transformed into a superhero wearing a ladybug suit and ladybug earrings.

She backflipped out of the hotel.

Meanwhile, Adrien was at the park.

The Homochefs were dousing everyone with different food liquids: Ketchup, mayonnaise, butter, mustard, hot chocolate, and whipped cream.

Adrien observed from afar. He hid behind a tree.

Adrien: That's not good. Plagg, claws out!

Adrien suddenly transformed into a superhero wearing a cat suit with kitty ears.

Marinette and Adrien disguised as Ladybug and Cat Noir met up at the top of a skyscraper where the Homochefs were messing more things up.

Hawk Moth (from lair): Looks like Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up to meet their doom. Homochefs, take their miraculouses!

The Homochefs teleported all the way by Ladybug and Cat Noir.

An epic battle began.

The Homochefs teleported all the way to the hotel's penthouse.

Shortly after, Ladybug and Cat Noir found their way to the penthouse.

Homochef #1 (Robert): You really think you could defeat us?

Homochef #2 (Riley): You can't! So hand us your miraculouses or your friend, Chloe gets it!

Chloe was in the penthouse hiding underneath a big umbrella.

Chloe: Save me, Ladybug!

Ladybug (Marinette): Like I'm really going to give you my miraculous! LUCKY CHARM!

She flew her yo-yo up in the air and a ball of yarn flew into her hands.

Ladybug (Marinette): What am I going to do with this?

Homochef #1 (Robert): Nothing! That's what! Now Chloe gets it!

Homochef #2 (Riley): Yeah! Mandee and Jackie are already in some tasty looking soup!

Ladybug (Marinette): Well, not for long!

Ladybug tied up both chefs.

Cat Noir (Adrien): Cataclysm!

Cat Noir's hands glowed black. He ran up to both Homochefs and destroyed Robert's shades and Riley's pin.

Ladybug caught the butterflies in her yo-yo.

Ladybug (Marinette): No more evil-doing for you, little akuma.

Ladybug released the butterflies.

Ladybug (Marinette): Bye-bye little butterflies.

She threw her lucky charm in the air.

Ladybug (Marinette): Time to de-evilize!

Everything around them turned back to normal. Robert and Riley were back to their normal selves and looked confused.

Cat Noir (Adrien): Pound it!

Ladybug and Cat Noir fist bumped and left.

Robert: What happened?

Riley: I don't know. We should get to the dining hall for dinner. We're so late!

Robert: Ugh! I almost forgot! Let's go!

Robert and Riley left the penthouse.

Robert and Riley finally showed up to the dining hall.

David: Where WERE you two!?

Greg: Yeah! This is WORSE than the time Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus didn't show up to my science fair!

Robert and Riley grinned sheepishly.

Robert: Well, we can explain...

The rest of the Millers and Robinsons rolled their eyes and sat back down.

Riley: Well, let's eat!

Everyone toasted their glasses.


End file.
